ovaldc4fandomcom-20200213-history
Results
Ovalorange's TAR Design Challenge is part of the fourth installment of the reality television game show, The Amazing Race: Design Challenge, which is based on the original American version of the show. Ovalorange's Design includes his race route made for teams of two who are in a pre-existing personal relationship as they race around the world to win US$1,000,000. The show aired on RFF's TAR Fantasy Board. Vietnamese immigrants and cousins Suki & Toki Cao were the official winners of the race. Production Development and Production This season spanned 35,000 miles across five continents, 10 countries and 30 cities, with first time visits to Zimbabwe, Nepal and the Italian island of Capri. Other locales visited this season include Ecuador, Taiwan and a return visit to Zambia after being featured on the first ever leg of The Amazing Race over ten years ago. While racing around the world, teams found themselves skydiving over the Nazca Lines, pole fishing with locals in Sri Lanka and wrestling with traditional warriors in Mongolia. Filming began on November 9, 2012, with the starting line at Fort McHenry in Baltimore and lasted for 24 days before finishing in Salt Lake City, Utah - marking the first time that both Maryland and Utah have been featured on the race (excluding the Family Edition). Casting Applications for this season closed on May 22nd, 2012. This season has a diverse cast which includes the likes of computer geeks, Vietnamese cousins, engaged bodybuilders and great-grandparents. Notable contestants include the daughters of rich billionaires Ted Morrison and Dennis Wilson - Kelsie Morrison and Kerrin Wilson, five time skateboarding champion Lincoln Hughes with his best friend Ollie Johnston and bestselling author Janice Lewis with her son Sawyer. Results The following teams participated in the Race, with their relationships at the time of filming. Note this table does not necessarily reflect all content broadcast on television due to inclusion or exclusion of some data. Placements are listed in finishing order. Cast Release Leg 1 Leg 2 Leg 3 Leg 4 Leg 5 Leg 6 Leg 7 Leg 8 Leg 9 Leg 10 Leg 11 Leg 12 *A red team placement means the team was eliminated. *A green ƒ indicates that the team won a Fast Forward. *A purple Ɛ indicates that the team decided to use the Express Pass on that leg. *An underlined blue team's placement indicates that the team came in last on a non-elimination leg & had to perform a Speed Bump in the next leg of the race. *A orange Ω indicates the team finished the starting line task last and was forced to complete a Speed Bump during the first leg of the race. *A brown ⊃ or a cyan ⋑ indicates that the team chose to use one of the two U-Turns in a Double U-Turn; brown ⊂ or cyan ⋐ indicates the team who received it. *An underlined leg number indicates that there was no mandatory rest period at the Pit Stop and all teams were ordered to continue racing. The first place team was still awarded a prize for that leg. #'^ '''Wyatt & Dylan incurred the Speed Bump penalty for completing the starting line task in last place. #'^ Juan & Erin failed to complete the second Roadblock in Leg 1. After Juan failed to make 500 grams of candy by the time all other teams had already checked in at the Pit Stop, Phil came out to the Roadblock location and eliminated them. #^ Declan & Lachlan initially arrived 6th, but they had missed the clue to Los Paredones, having simply arrived by chance at the Roadblock. They were forced to backtrack, retrieve the missed clue and complete the Llama Herding task before they could return to the Pit Stop. During this time, Suki & Toki and Eunice & Joe checked in, dropping them to 8th. #^ ' Hugh & Vivian elected to use the Express Pass to bypass the Detour in leg 7. #'^ ''' Alexis & Klaus initially arrived 4th, however they incurred a 30 minute penalty for purchasing first class train tickets on the train to Kandy instead of the mandatory 3rd class tickets. During their penalty period, Janice & Sawyer and Hugh & Vivian checked in, dropping Alexis & Klaus to last place and eliminating them.